Dance With Me
by angiembabe
Summary: With her parents away for the weekend, Anzu invites Yugi round for a romantic candle-lit dinner, lovingly prepared by herself. Written as a one-shot in celebration of Yugi's birthday.


Since it is Yugi's birthday today, I thought I would write you all a short little peachshipping one-shot as a present.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did, Yugi and Anzu would have kissed goodbye at the airport in DSOD.

* * *

Dance With Me.

Carrying a large bouquet of flowers, Yugi made his way to Anzu's house.

Her parents had gone away for the weekend and she had invited him over for a candle-lit meal.

This had set all sorts of fantasies off in his mind and he was now an excited bundle of nerves.

She had also warned him that under no circumstances was he to tell Jonouchi about it. Apparently, she did not want the blonde turning up to spoil things!

Walking up to her front door, he tried to compose himself before knocking. But try as he might, he could not get image of her answering the door wearing only sexy underwear out of his head.

Hearing the doorbell ring, Anzu wiped her hands on her apron and quickly dimmed the lights and switched the music, from garish pop, to romantic background music.

Clutching his flowers in sweaty hands, Yugi waited. She was taking a long time to answer – maybe she was undressing.

Finally, he heard her call out from the other side of the door. "Won't be a minute Yugi!"

Upon hearing her voice, he smiled. Moments later, the door was flung open to reveal the girl he loved standing before him, wearing... a grubby apron over a simple knee length cotton dress.

Trying not to be disappointed, he grinned sheepishly. Hi Anzu! These are for you." He thrust the flowers at her.

Anzu cooed at the sight of them. "Aww.. thank you. They're lovely." She stepped aside to let him in. "I will go and find a vase to put these in," she giggled, hurrying back into the kitchen.

Nodding, he kicked off his shoes and followed her.

Fidgeting, he glanced around nervously while she rummaged in the cupboard for a vase. "The food smells nice!" He blurted, realising what a lame statement that probably was.

"Yeah," she giggled. "I hope you like my cooking?"

"You could serve me a pot of instant noodles and I would like it; because you made it," he grinned, cheekily.

Anzu laughed. "I have been known to ruin even a pot of noodles," she teased.

Pulling out a vase large enough for the large bouquet, she stood up. "This should do." She filled it with water and Yugi watched as she quickly trimmed the stems and arranged the flowers in the vase.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He enquired.

"No. It's all more or less done. All I have left to do is sear the teriyaki beef, just before serving."

She placed the vase of flowers on the side and rinsed her hands. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Wine?!" He looked at her with surprise. He had never known her to drink alcohol before.

"Or.. there is Sake or beer if you'd prefer? But I thought it would be nice to share a bottle of wine with our meal." _Might make us more relaxed,_ she thought.

"Yes, why not?" He agreed. "Wine sounds good."

Nodding, Anzu took the bottle of white wine from the fridge. She poured them each a glass and handed him one.

"To You and Me!" She said, raising her own glass.

He raised his glass to gently meet hers. "To us," he winked, making her blush.

Her blush was not lost on him and he wondered if he was supposed to make a move, but hesitated.

Spotting his hesitation, she turned to the food she had prepared for this evening. "Shall we eat yet? Before this wine goes to our heads!"

Already feeling it making him giddy, after just half a glass on an empty stomach, he nodded. "Yes please. I'm hungry."

"You might not be after you taste what I've made," she joked.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Sitting down at the dining table, he waited while she served up a starter of sashimi (sliced raw salmon and tuna). It was neatly served on a bed of shiso leaves, with shredded white radish and a soy sauce dip.

His eyes widened at the sight. "It looks amazing!"

"Even I couldn't mess up a simple dish like this," she giggled.

"You shouldn't put yourself down Anzu, you're a really good cook."

"You haven't tasted the main course yet," she teased.

When they had finished, he got up to help her prepare the main course, which was teriyaki beef, with noodles and vegetables.

The wine made him feel bold and he stood very close to her, even going as far as putting his hand on the small of her back.

She made no reaction to him doing so and he thought that maybe she was deliberately ignoring him.

Feeling stupid, he was about to move away from her when she leant into him and momentarily pressed the side of her head against the crook of his shoulder and neck.

Chuckling, he reached around her and playfully pinched a piece of the cooked beef from the serving platter.

"You wait mister!" She giggled stupidly – must be the wine – and gently slapped his hand away.

"Ow!" He pouted at her, pretending to be hurt. "I couldn't resist it!

She laughed at the cute, soppy look on his face. She wanted to kiss him, but... "You have soy sauce on your chin."

"Oh!" He blushed, wiping the back of his hand across his chin to find that there was nothing there – she was only teasing him.

"Go and sit down Yugi," she ordered sternly. "I will bring it over." She sounded like his mother!

Taking the hint that he was getting in the way, he did as he was told.

He worried that maybe he had been a bit too forward. But he was sure he had not misread the signs she was giving him.

When she put his plate down in front of him, she was smiling anxiously. "I hope you like it!"

"I know I will," he stated reassuringly. Being with her was far more important than the food.

They tucked into their meal and Anzu was pleasantly surprised – she had surpassed herself on this one!

Not wanting to discuss the possibility of romantic involvement while they were eating, Anzu asked him if he had started working on his game yet?

He shrugged. "Not really. I have been too busy with my duties as the King of Games. When I'm not doing that, Grandpa has had me working in the shop. So, there's not been much time."

"That's a shame. But I do like your title: King of Games – it suits you," she smiled proudly.

"You think so? I still feel a bit of a fraud." He let out a nostalgic little sigh. "Atem was the true King."

"Rubbish!" Anzu snapped, making him startle slightly. "You have as much right to be the King of Games as he has. You both worked together. He could never have won without you helping him!"

Yugi smiled at the memories. "I think we helped each other. But without him, I doubt I would ever had the courage to make friends or achieve what I have. If it wasn't for the other Me, I doubt you and me would be having dinner together now!"

"Yugi!" Anzu whined. The way he always undervalued himself still made her feel sad. "Don't say things like that! I liked you even before you solved the Puzzle."

He didn't say anything for fear of starting an argument that might end his chances of making a move on her. But, he doubted that she would have ever seen him as boyfriend material without Atem. "I know I should have been more confident, but I was small for my age and shy. I thought no one liked me. I used to bring board games in, but no one ever wanted to play them." He snorted at the memory.

"People always liked you Yugi. They were just a bit unsure because you didn't join in with the type of games they liked. And... I probably shouldn't say this, but some of the games you brought into school were for little kids, not teenagers," she grimaced.

"Ouch! That stung," he smirked. "But true." They both giggled.

After they finished their meal, Anzu cleared away the main course. "Would you like some of my home made chocolate cake for desert?" She asked, proudly.

Yugi loved chocolate and felt his heart flutter at the thought... - of licking it from her body – that she had made it for him. Mind you, she loved chocolate too, didn't she? "Yes, please?"

The cake was heavenly on his tongue. "This is fantastic Anzu!" He mumbled around his mouthful.

Anzu blushed. "I have a confession to make. My Mum helped me," she grimaced. "Actually, she did most of it. I just got in the way."

"Oh! Well, it's still good."

The cake was too yummy for them to talk anymore, so they finished eating it in silence.

Once they had gorged themselves, Yugi helped Anzu clear the plates away.

Anzu then made green tea, and they took the tray into the sitting room.

The amount of effort Anzu had put in to making this a romantic evening was not lost on him. The wine, nice food, ambient lighting and gentle background music, all served to make him feel brave.

He had no idea what the song was called that was playing, but it was slow and melodic. Perfect for a slow dance.

He waited until Anzu placed the tray down and then caught her hand in his.

A blush crept up his neck and across his cheeks, but he hoped that in the half light, she would not notice. "Anzu, will you dance with me?"

Her heart skipped a beat when her eyes met his. In the flickering light of the candles she had placed on the table, and the dimmed overhead lights, his beautiful plumb violet eyes glittered like amethysts. Although the lighting was dim, she could also see the slight hint of pink dusting his cheeks and it made her want to kiss him.

She tried to speak, but words failed to form and she found herself falling into his arms like a silly fan girl swooning.

Before she knew what she was doing, she had her arms wrapped around his neck and was kissing him.

He was taken by such surprise that he almost froze on the spot. Was Anzu really kissing him?!

Anzu faltered slightly. He was standing like a statue and was not responding. Oh crap! What had possessed her to act like a sex crazed nymph?

She stopped kissing him and was just about to pull away from him and start spouting grovelling apologies, when his hands clasped her hips.

"Don't stop..." he breathed, huskily against her mouth, sending shivers down her spine.

This time, Yugi kissed her.

Slowly and gently, his lips worked hesitantly against hers. This was all so new to both of them and he wondered if he was doing it correctly. But she was responding, and with a bit of adjustment, their mouths were working in perfect harmony.

Yugi could feel her trembling under his hands. Was she alright? He pulled away slightly. "Do you want to stop?"

This was too good to stop now. "No." She quickly pulled him in for another kiss.

Green tea long forgotten, the young couple kissed and touched one another. Clothing became unbuttoned and pushed aside, to gain access to soft bare flesh.

In the archives of his mind, Yugi remembered back to an early sex education lesson from when they were thirteen. Hadn't they all grimaced at the revelation of how babies were made? The boys all thought it was a big joke! While the girls were horrified by the prospect of having to go through that!

Anzu and the other girls got annoyed with the boys for being crude about it.

'I would never do that with any of the boys from this school!' Anzu had said.

'Sex is for after you are married," one of the other girls had said.

Anzu had agreed with that statement, saying that she was 'saving herself for the man she eventually fell in love with.'

The boys had all laughed and some had made suggestive remarks. When he had laughed at one of the jokes, Anzu had been angry at him!

Realising that they were getting dangerously close to going too far, he pulled away. "Would you like to stop? Only... you said-" He faltered.

She looked at him with a worried expression. "What did I say?" She was confused.

"In sex ed. I still remember what you said. You said you wanted to wait until you got married."

Anzu frowned. "I don't remember that!" She thought back to that first lesson and started giggling. "Yugi! I was thirteen! I think my attitude has changed a bit since then."

Feeling embarrassed for mentioning it, he nodded and scratched his head. "Well, if you're sure?"

She fixed him with a serious expression."Yugi, I will admit I'm afraid. But I know this is right."

He held her lovingly. "I am nervous too. But I promise I will look after you."

She pouted slightly. "Can we.. Can we just take it slowly though?"

Smiling gently, and trying not to show his own terror, he nodded. "Sure."

Nodding, she took his hand. "I guess we should go upstairs to my room."

He gulped at the prospect. "Yeah... We should blow out the candles. Don't want to start a fire."

"Oh! Yes!" She gave a shaky nod of the head and waited while Yugi did the honour with the candles.

As soon as the candles were out, he gestured for her to take his hand. "Ready?"

"Ready," she breathed, taking his hand.

She knew he was as nervous as she was, but just as he always did when he duelled, he exuded a calm, unassuming confidence that made her feel safe.

And she knew this was right.

* * *

 **Long live peachshipping. YAY!**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Note: I only wrote it yesterday and wanted to publish it on the actual day of Yugi's birthday. It was hot of the press and I did not do any editing. I have just read through it and made one or two slight adjustments. No major changes though.**


End file.
